jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Hita
is a small town of about 50,000 people in the west of Oita Prefecture. It's actually closer to Fukuoka than Oita, the prefectural capital. Hita is generally regarded as a nice town to be placed in. It's large enough to have lots of restaurants, bars and so that not everyone will know you, while still being small enough to have a countryside feel. It's also well served by transport links so when you want to escape somewhere bigger, you can. Current JETs At the moment, Hita is home to seven ALTs. Four of them work as one-shots in Elementary and Junior High Schools (one is employed by the prefecture, the other three by the city Board of Education) and three work as base-school ALTs in Senior High Schools. Transport Hita is well served by public transport. Highway buses leave every 20 minutes to Fukuoka which is the closest big city, but buses to Oita are a little less frequent. The train is not as convenient as the bus, being more expensive and less frequent, but services run east to Oita and north west to Fukuoka. If you have a car the Oita Expressway has an exit here. It's about 1 hour's drive to Fukuoka or Beppu and about 1 hour 20 minutes to get all the way to Oita. Getting to Fukuoka Aiport is dead easy because the highway bus stops at the airport on the way to Fukuoka. Shopping Hita has a few good supermarkets including Sunny and Trial which are both open 24hrs. A-Price has a limited range of imported products. *'Daiei', Minamimoto-machi (100m east of the station), 0973-24-6131, http://www3.daiei.co.jp/stores/0497/. 10AM-10PM everyday. A small but good supermarket right in the centre of town. Clothes sold on the second floor. At the start of each month they have a sale (一の市) which has good discounts. It's the only time I ever buy meat! Eating *'Ohara-ya', Tashima-2-chome (田島２丁目) - 50m east of the city hall. A very small street-corner restaurant is run by husband and wife Luchi and Eriko. Luchi is a bit of a world traveller and speaks good English. Try their fried chicken (空揚げ kara-age) which is the best in Hita. *'Ichijiku', Nakadzuru-machi (中釣町). This small restaurant run by one of the friendliest old ladies in the world serves up amazing okonomiyaki. Very foreigner friendly - they even have an English menu! *'Sofuren', Wakamiya-machi (若宮町). Chain yakisoba restaurant. Ramen also available but yakisoba is the speciality dish. The perfect way to recover from a hangover. Drinking *'Ajito', Moto-machi (元町) - opposite Daiei supermarket, 0973-24-2880. The ALT haunt and one of the best izakaya in Hita. Takaki the foreigner-friendly owner is a great cook. Bibimba (Korean spicy rice, vegetables and egg) and the Goro-Goro salad are highly recommended. ¥500 draught beer. ALTs hang out and catch up every Friday evening from about 9pm onwards. *'Xi Sports Bar', Chuo-2-chome (央2丁目). One of the only real "bars" in Hita. The cocktail waiters can often be seen practising their bottle throws in the local park. If you book ahead, they will put on an impressive cocktail mixing show for you! Map 33.318325,130.934254,Ichijiku okonomiyaki restaurant 33.315519,130.938258,Ajito izakaya 33.320329,130.942215,Ohara-ya restaurant 33.315315,130.939165,Daiei supermarket 33.321319,130.941161,City hall 33.320837517648904,130.94017624855042,City Board of Education 33.33581690772138,130.93603491783142,Sunny supermarket 33.33565556356043,130.93403935432434,GooDay DIY store 33.32388559743939,130.90203523635864,Trial 33.31776243501766,130.93484938144684,Xi Sports Bar 33.31697347504737,130.93759059906006,Sun Live supermarket 33.31055842750218,130.94189018011093,Sofuren yakisoba restaurant Category:Oita Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps